See You Again
by Countrygirl19
Summary: It's Maya's junior year and she is determined to have the best year her band was taking off, she had the best boyfriend and friends but after a fight with Zig when she's performing with her new band she sees someone who she thought she would never see again, someone who would never leave her mind, Campbell Saundars was not dead.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of Maya's junior year and Maya couldn't wait this was gonna be her year, she was gonna start her new band with Grace and Jonah, her relationship with Zig was the best it had ever been and nothing could ruin this year, nothing or so she thought.

It had been weeks since she started her new band,she knew this band was the one to be successful, she could already see them touring and living the dream, however doing all that included not hanging out with friends as much or her boyfriend, which has caused some strain on their relationship any free moment Maya had from schoolwork she was rehearsing with the band.

Maya was waiting outside the school for Zig to show up and finally she saw Zig walking up with a huge smile on his face and she smiled back "I have great news Maya I have tickets to see your favorite artist Taylor Swift front row!" he said proudly pulling them out from behind his back.

She was so excited as she took a look a look at the tickets and then her smile fell "Zig, this is the night of our band's first real gig" she said sadly.

"So reschedule it, I waited for 6 hours to get these and we haven't spent time together in months since you Jonah and Grace started your new band," he said clearly frustrated.

"I can't cancel this is our first real Gig other than school this is the start of my dream, I feel something with this band I didn't feel with the others this is real Zig" Maya replied.

"Maya you have ditched me for this band for months and lets be real, its just a stupid high school band when Jonah graduates then what? you think he will still hang in a band with high school kids" yelled Zig.

"Zig were in our third year its time to start thinking of our futures and performing is in mine why can't you support me this "dumb music stuff" is my dream Zig" yelled Maya.

"I thought us was your dream you mean singing in a band is more important than your relationship with me" yelled Zig angry.

She looked at him without any hesitation "yes" she replied.

Zig couldn't believe it, Maya had picked a stupid pointless band over him, just like this last summer when she chose babysitting brats over hanging out with him just to get close to their producer mom, Maya was a good singer no doubt but he knew Maya's dreams were an illusion and when she finally realized that it would be better for her "Maya you are giving up your life for something that is pointless," said Zig.

"You have known for years that this is my dream what I want to do with my life Zig and I will do this with or without you in my life this is my year Zig and nobody not even you is going to ruin that and I can't be with someone who can't support me" said Maya.

"Damn it Maya, oneday you will realize how pointless all this is by the time you graduate this band will be over and you will have invested in nothing I'm done Maya, always coming in second place to everything, were over" he said walking away and ripping the Taylor Swift tickets up in front of her.

Maya couldn't believe the way Zig was acting, yes she had cancelled on him a lot because of band practices and performances but this was important to her, she had let too many people get in the way of her dreams before and she wasn't going to do that again and now she was more determined then ever to make this dream a reality and become successful just to prove Zig wrong.

Tears fell down her eyes she imagined that her and Zig would be facing everything in life together and living their dreams together, she never thought he would walk away.

Meanwhile a guy who saw the whole thing was angry, he hated that Zig was treating her this way, more importantly that he made her cry, he wanted so badly to walk over and embrace her and tell her that she was an amazing performer and that she could make her dreams come true and any guy that would be with her would support her all the way,and if he had another chance he would be there for her but he knew he couldn't he could never let her or any of their friends ever see him, he then walked away before anyone could spot him.

Two weeks went by and it was the band's big first gig Maya was so nervous but very excited she had waited her entire life for this but she was sad that Zig never made up with her or apologized she really wanted him there for her first performance, but she knew with or without him the show must go on.

She could hear yells and claps as her band took the stage there was at least 500 people at the club, which was the most she had ever performed in front of. She started to sing passionately as she saw Tristian, Miles and her old best friend Tori who came back from New York to be here and Katie who came from Stanford to support her sister and even Zoe cheering her on, she kept looking for Zig the person she wanted the most to be there but he could not be found, she kept looking and her heart dropped, she swore her mind was playing tricks on her, either that or she saw a ghost, which the lather would be the logic explanation in the very back of the room, almost like he didn't want to be seen she noticed his eyes anywhere and his smile smiling up at her it was Cam.

The song she was singing was about him, and she locked eyes with him the rest of the song as she sang passionately almost as if she was singing to him as she tried to stop tears from overflowing. Once she finished her set she could hear the room cheering loudly, but for a second she didn't care about that Katie and her friends ran up to her back stage giving her hugs and congratulating her but even with all the ones she loved around her, she didn't care at the moment, she had to find Cam, she was so angry confused, relieved she didn't know what to feel, she pushed through Tristan and Katie "I have to find someone."

"If Zig didn't find it important enough to show up he's not worth it" said Tori.

"Its not Zig I can't explain, I'll be back" she said running out the back stage door.

"Wait I'll go with you!" yelled Katie but it was too late she was already gone.

She didn't know where to start looking for him he could have went anywhere, he could have had a car and drove and if that were the case she would never find him she finally spotted him, he was running as fast as he could "hey!" she yelled.

The boy turned around and kept running she ran up and grabbed his jacket pulling him back "what the hell is going on? how is this even happening? Is this some sick joke?" she yelled.

""Maya I can explain" he whispered constantly looking around as he talked to her.

"Tears were falling down her face do you have any idea what I went through I was fourteen finding out right after my boyfriend broke up with me that he killed himself, and now I see him standing right in front of me, everyone is going to think I'm crazy" yelled Maya.

Cam grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her where nobody could see them "look Maya you can't tell anyone that I am still alive okay" he whispered.

""Why are we whispering do you know how angry and confused I am right now" she said with tears running down her face.

"Please don't cry if you can come with me I can explain everything but you cannot tell anyone that I am alive" pleaded Cam wiping the tears from her face.

She nodded "okay I'll give you time to explain although I'm still convinced this is a strange dream" admitted Maya.

""This isn't a dream, I know all about what you went through last year, I know all about that jerk Miles, and that you are dating that asshole Zig which I have to admit really hurts" said Cam.

""How did you know all that, have you been stalking me?" asked Maya.

""More like watching over you and making sure that you are always happy" replied Cam the two of them then started walking to a house she didn't recognize it wasn't the house he lived in when he went to degrassi the two walked in as they sat down on the couch.

""So start explaining how you are alive told me and Katie that you had commited suicide one of her classmates found your body, I had to go to counseling because of what happened" said Maya.

"I know I never meant to hurt you believe me, I faked my death I had to I made some bad choices with some bad people and they threatened to kill my family and loved ones, I couldn't let them near you so I had to fake my death and move away and get a new identity."

""Cam you could have told me, I could have helped you, you didn't have to pretend to kill yourself" said Maya.

""I couldn't stand if those guys would have tried to kill you, and by the way the way that jackass Zig put you in danger with the gang like he did, not caring about your safety that killed me and the fact all I could do is sit back and not ever step in because of everyone thinking I was dead was the hardest thing I ever did" said Cam.

""We can all keep your secret everyone would be so happy to know you are okay" said Maya.

"No I have succeeded laying low the last two years, you have to promise you cannot tell anyone that you ever saw me and after tonight as much as it would kill me, you can never see me again" said Cam.

""So why did you show up to see my band play?" asked Maya.

""I had to see you living your dream I saw the fight between you and Zig and you should never have to give up your dreams for any relationship, if that were me I'd cheer you on at every show just like tonight."

Tears fell down her face "you still can" said Maya.

'He shook his head "I can't" he said taking his hand into hers.

'"We can tell the police whoever is threatening you, you wont have to live in secret anymore" pleaded Maya.

"I wish that could be a reality, and have another chance to treat you right would mean everything to me, but I just can't" he said.

"Cam when my eyes locked with yours I saw you smiling at me a real smile everything came rushing back I still love you, not Zig, not Miles, its always been you I want to be with you again" said Maya.

Cam's heart raced as tears fell down his face "I can't do that Maya, I better get you on home" he said trying not to cry.

"I'm not leaving until you promise me something" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" said Cam.

"That this wont be the last time we see each other I can't just go back and pretend we never saw each other tonight I won't tell anyone else, can we keep in touch" she asked.

He nodded "I promise."

The two of them walked out to his car and he drove her back home they parked a road over from her house so there wasn't any risk of her friends or family seeing Cam he wrote down his number and gave it to her "remember only you can know about me, I'm counting on you to keep your promise."

"I'm counting on you to keep yours" she replied.

She gave him a hug and the two of them locked eyes as they both leaned in and their lips touched, they both only meant for it to last a minute but the passion from the last two years without each other rushed back and neither one wanted to stop but then Cam snapped out of it and pushed her away "I can't do this to you" said Cam.

"Cam I want to do this with you" she pleaded.

"I can't do that to you knowing I can never be with you again believe me I want this too, but I can't hurt you I just can't" he cried.

The two of them walked up to her door, "I better go before anyone sees me."

"I love you Cam" she said hopelessly.

"I love you too Maya" he said leaning in and kissing her one last time before walking away.

She wiped the tears from her eyes looked at him one last time and then turned around and walked in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning as Maya's alarm went off, all the events from the night before came rushing back, it almost seemed like a dream but it was real, her performing, locking eyes with Cam, she still was in shock he was alive he never died.

She grabbed her phone she saw the missed calls from Katie, Tori, Tristan, and even Zig but she could care less about them she looked on hoping to see a text from him, a call, anything but there was nothing.

She got dressed for school and without saying a word to her mom or anyone she left the house, she took a bus out of town and before she knew it she was standing in front of Cam's new house.

She took a breath as she knocked on the door and nobody answered, she pushed on the handle and it opened slightly and she walked on in the house looked abandoned as if Cam just packed up and left she started panicking and tears fell down her eyes he had promised he would stay around.

She took out her phone and called the number he gave her after one dial tone she heard an automotive voice say "the number you have called has been disconnected."

She then broke down, and took the closest thing to her and threw it down, he did it again the first time faking his death and now that she knows alive and he runs off.

She ran out of the house looking around hoping he was still anywhere to be found but after two hours of not finding him she sat down and cried, she didn't understand it, all those feelings for Cam came rushing back and he just leaves her...again.

She was in her thoughts when she heard a voice "Maya!" she looked up with a smile on her face until she saw it was Zig then her smile fell, and he ran over "oh thank god you are okay" he said pulling her in for a hug.

She hesitated at first and then hugged him back "Maya what are you doing on the other side of town everyone was worried about you?"

"Oh like you don't care you didn't even come see me play when you know how important it was to me, you could have showed your support" she said upset.

"Maya I was there, I even tried to catch up with you afterwards but your sister said you went after someone, so what were you already planning your next relationship?" said Zig.

"Zig you wouldn't believe me even if I told you it sounds insane but its true, and I had to see him again" said Maya.

"Who that Jonah guy? I knew that there was something going on between you all" Zig said disgusted as he started to walk away.

"No Zig Cam! Cam was there last night!" she yelled.

Zig froze in his tracks, he was convinced Maya was insane at this point "Maya, Cam committed suicide he is dead, are you sure the pot from the club didn't get to you, he's been dead for two years" said Zig.

"No Zig he was there, that's who I went after last night, I saw him, we talked, he faked his suicide, but now he ran away again" she said about to break down.

"Maya you know you don't have to make up some crazy story if you don't want to get back together you are as crazy as he was" said Zig.

"Screw you I will prove to you, I will prove to all of you, he is alive" she screamed running away from him.

It was the night of the formal and Zig and Maya still haven't made up since their fight and Maya was getting ready to perform with her band but she was sad, she was hoping to look out in the audience and see Cam but she doubted that was gonna happen, Maybe Zig was right, maybe it was a dream, there was no way he could be alive.

Meanwhile outside the school there was a seventeen year old young man dressed in a white suit with flowers in his hand, he didn't care about the risks, he didn't care about what Maya's friends thought he couldn't stand being away from Maya anymore the last two years were hell without her by his side and it made him realize even more how much he wanted her to be his.

Cam was getting ready to walk towards the school when he noticed a younger boy, he looked angry he could see something in his hand, it was a gun but why would a boy have a gun, who could this kid possibly want to kill.

He ran behind the boy trying not to be spotted he then saw a paper fall from his pocket, he ran and picked it up he then right away saw two names he recognized

Maya

Tristan

Another teenage boy walked up behind him "what is that?" he asked.

"This might be a kill list that kid has a gun "that boy is my brother, Miles then looked at the list and his heart stopped when he saw Tristen's name "we have to stop him, my name is Miles here is my phone number and this is the plan"he started.

Cam went in through the back door and Cam followed the music was playing and Maya and her band had just took a break as much as Cam wanted to go and find Maya he had to stop this boy from hurting anyone Hunter was walking towards the front of the stage when the music stopped and Simpson's voice was over the intercom "this is a lock down please proceed with protocol"

Everyone went to their respective hiding places Hunter was in a classroom as Tristen and other students came flooding in.

Tristen was about to close the door when there was a knock, he looked outside and could tell it was another student and froze when he opened the door "No way" he whispered.

"Look I can explain later can I talk to the kid over there, please its important" he then showed Tristen a text with the words "he has a gun"

Tristen stepped aside not saying a word and let Cam in Zig's eyes went wide 'what the hell?" as Cam ignored him and slowly walked up to Hunter "look I know high school sucks, everything sucks, you feel like everyone is against you, and you have nowhere to run, you feel like its better if you end your life or the person who is hurting you, but think about the people you leave behind or if you hurt someone, the people they leave behind whatever someone does to you to make you angry is it worth taking their life" whispered Cam.

Hunter looks ahead with no expression on his face and Cam pulls out his phone and makes a phone call and hands the phone to him "here answer it" he whispered.

Hunter puts the phone up to his ear to hear his older brother's voice "Hunter I heard about the lock down are you okay?" he asked panicking.

"Yes I'm fine" he responds.

"Hunter I know I don't act like it but I love you, I really do more than you will ever know" said Miles.

A tear fell down Hunter's face "I love you too."

"Can you hand me the gun please" said Cam putting his hand out.

"You will report me" said Hunter.

"No if you just give it to me everything will be over, you can walk away from this and nobody will be harmed" said Cam.

"Why are you bothering with this psycho" said Zig.

"You out of all people should know about how not to call people psycho" said Cam.

"Only a psycho fakes his own death for attention" said Zig.

"Guys you guys can fight later" said Tristen.

"You have no idea what I went through what I'm still going through" said Cam.

"Ya know Maya and I were in a good place until you showed back up it would have been better if you would have stayed gone" said Zig.

"From my view point you were keeping her from her passion and any man that would do that is pathetic she is an amazing performer and only an idiot can't see that" said Cam.

"You know he's on my list are you sure he isn't worth getting rid of" said Hunter.

"As much of a piece of shit he is, he still isn't worth you going to jail for life over" said Cam to Hunter.

Hunter took out his father's gun and handed it to Cam as tears fell down his face and Cam hugged the younger boy "everything is going to be okay I promise," said Cam.

Then there was a door unlocked "lock down is over, turns out it was a prank" said the policeman.

Cam winked at Hunter as the two of them walked out together when Miles spotted him he ran up to his younger brother "I'm glad you are okay" said Miles.

He then turned to Cam "thank you so much" he said putting his hand out.

Cam shook it "no problem man" he then gave Miles back the gun and went off to find Maya.

He went to find her talking to Zig "I can't be with someone who doesn't support me Zig I'm sorry I'm putting myself first" she said.

She then saw Cam in the corner of her eye as she ran up to him "Cam" she said tears in her eyes.

"I'm here" he replied.

She put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss "never ever leave me again."

"Never again" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her again.

A slow song came on and Cam put his hand out "would you like to dance Maya?" he asked.

"Its always yes" said Maya as the two of them danced on the dance floor for the rest of the night.


End file.
